


Love Of A Lifetime

by Katiie190



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Mikaelson Family - Freeform, Stiles Is An Original, Stiles is a Mikaelson, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190
Summary: Mieczyslaw(Stiles) Mikaelson.One of the many Mikaelson children.Like his brothers Niklaus and Elijah, he fell in love, not with Tatia.  But  with a lovely woman by the name of Emilina Saelova.She was his mate. He was planning on running away with her but his elder brother Niklaus heard about his plans and well.... Plans change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos/Share<3

_~Flashback 1761~_

_Stiles was walking through a small village called 'Mystic Falls' alongside his brothers Niklaus and Elijah._

_"I don't understand why you two continue to bicker over that girl." Stiles shook his head, his brothers turned and looked at him. "She's beautiful, and Niklaus knows i was the one to see her first." Elijah glared at Nik before continuing. "You knew i planned to court her." Niklaus rolled his eyes opening his mouth to speak but was cut off by Stiles's voice. "I don't really care, I along with our siblings are quite tired of hearing you two fight over a girl who will die anyhow." Nik and Elijah growled under their breaths causing Stiles to roll his eyes at their acts._

_"Im going to look for Rebekah." With that Stiles walked off leaving the two elder brothers alone._

_As Stiles was walking through the village he spotted a gorgeous woman who was struggling to carry two baskets full of food. Walking over with a soft smile he stopped in front of the girl who looked up at him with the most beautiful green eyes he has seen. "Hello miss, looks like you could use some help." He nodded towards the baskets, the woman blushed with a nod. Stiles reached down grabbing both baskets from her hands._

_"Thank you..." She trailed off not knowing the mystery mans name. "M_ ieczysław _, but please call me Stiles." She smiled nodding. "Thank you Stiles, you're very kind." The woman responded. "It's my pleasure." Stiles stated as they stopped in front of a small house. "My name is[Emilina](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=219064767), would you like to come inside?" She asked with a soft smile looking up at him, he nodded accepting her invitation into her home. _

_The two entered her home and he sat the baskets down on a small table. "You're a very beautiful woman Emilina" Stiles spoke up. "Thank you Stiles." She blushed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"You're quite handsome yourself." Stiles smiled softly towards her, he may have found his mate._

_-Skip 2 months-_

_Stiles and Emilina have grown quite close of these couple months, he would come and see her every day, and each day their connection would grow stronger and stronger. Soon he made plans to court her, he was walking to her small house when he saw an angry man storming out with a crying Emilina following close behind. "Papa!" She cried, concerned Stiles hurried towards her._

_"Emilina, what's wrong?" He asked softly with worry lacing his words. She looked up at him with blood shot eyes from crying, but he noticed a bruise upon her cheek.  
   "What happened?" He asked angrily. "My father wasn't happy when they house wasn't clean." She whispered, Stiles glared in the direction the man went, wanting so bad to find him and make him pay for hurting his Emilina._

_"Come with me." He said turning back looking at her. "Where?" Emilina asked with furrowed eyebrows, eyes swimming with confusion. "Anywhere, let's run away from Mystic Falls." Emilina didn't look so sure as she stared into his eyes for a moment before whispering. "Okay." He grinned leaning down softly kissing her cheek. "I will be back at dusk." He promised her, she nodded as he slowly let her hands go. "I love you Emilina." He told her, she bit her lip holding back her smile. "I love you Mieczyslaw."_

_With that he turned and left sight, allowing her to go back into her home, neither of them realizing Niklaus was listening to the two of them from a distance._

_-Dusk-_

_Stiles was walking back towards Emilina's house when he smelled blood. Vamp speeding into her home he abruptly stopped when he seen Emilina's body laying in a pool of blood with her heart next to her. Dropping to his knees Stiles felt a tear roll down his face followed by many more until he heard a voice behind him. "Right on time brother." Stiles snapped his head toward the voice and seen Niklaus standing there with a blood soaked hand._

_Vamp speeding to him, Stiles slammed him against the wall. "You killed her!" He screamed sounding as if he was in pain._

_"Indeed I did." Niklaus shrugged his brother off him shoving him across the room making Stiles his the wall opposite to him. Stiles was breathing heavily._

_"How could you do this?" Stiles asked in a pained whisper, Klaus looked at his younger brother. "Can't have you running away from your family with a petty human now can we?" Niklaus replied with a smirk as he wiped Emilina's blood off his hand with a handkerchief._

_Stiles slowly looked up from Emilina's body to his brothers face seeing his smirk, with a clenched jaw the younger Mikaelson vamp sped to Klaus and snapped his neck._

_Bending down slowly he picked up Emilina's body with a pained cry, vamp speeding into the woods where he gently laid her body down, brushing a strand of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. Softly using his other hand he brought it up to her face and slowly closed her eyes while tightly squeezing his shut._

_Standing back up Stiles collapsed into a tree that was behind him, breathing heavily he clutched his chest, the pain of losing his soulmate too much. So he did what he thought was best to do, he flipped the switch._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_-1985- *Stiles's POV*_

      _I was in a small town of California called Beacon Hills, I was walking throughout the town, it was close to midnight when i heard a shout followed by a gun shot, vamp speeding towards the noise i heard a pained grunt._

_Turning the corner i seen a man lying on the ground bleeding out from a gun shot wound to his abdomen. He looked up and seen me standing there and choked out. "Help."_

_Standing still for a moment i vamp sped to his side bending down next to him, biting my wrist i put it to his mouth. "Drink, it will help." I told him with my British accent rolling off my tongue, hesitantly he obeyed and drank the blood gagging._

_Seconds later his wounds healed. "How- Who- What are you?" He asked sounding scared/shocked. "My name is Mieczyslaw Mikaelson, but please call me Stiles, Im a vampire, an original to be exact." I explained to him, he looked at me carefully with wide eyes. "If you were a.... Vampire, shouldn't you have killed me?" He asked slowly, i let out a chuckle. "If we would of had this encounter two centuries ago, i wouldn't have thought twice about that." The man looked at me with a confused/shocked expression._

_"What do you mean?" He asked slowly, i cleared my throat licking my lips before explaining. "224 years ago i turned my humanity off, meaning i felt no remorse, no love, no hate, nothing. But 85 years ago i turned it back on."  The man nodded slowly before asking. "Why did you turn it off?" I stared at the man causing him to back peddle quickly. "I mean, if you want to tell me..."  
_

_Sighing I looked away from the man as I explained. "My brother killed my soul mate, and when you're a vampire, sadness, anger, all your emotions are heightened. So when i lost Emilina it was too much to bare so i turned it off, i would rather feel nothing then live with the weight on my chest."_

_It was quiet for a moment before I took a deep breath shaking my head. "I dont believe you've told me your name." "Sorry, I'm John Stilinski." I nodded slowly. "Thank you, by the way, for saving my life." I gave him a small smile with a bow of my head. "My pleasure."_

_"if you need anything, ill be happy to help." John told me, i thought about it for a minute before opening my mouth. "I need a place to stay for a while..."_

_That's when we made the deal that i would be his 'Son'_

_-2009-_

_I walked into Beacon Hills high with my friend Scott, who i've grown quite fond of, you're probably wondering how i managed this well, lets just say i know acouple of witches who put a glamour spell on me so i seemed to be a little boy growing up, when i hit 18 though the spell will disappear because i will be back to my original appearance._

_Anyway, we were walking the the halls when i noticed a familiar face standing by a locker. "Who's that?" I asked Scott while nodding my head towards the girl._

_Slowly he turned his head following my eyes. "Her? Oh, that's Lydia Martin, Queen B of the school." He explained with a shrug. 'Lydia' I thought to myself._

_This Lydia looks a lot like my Emilina.... I must have her._

-Present- (2017) 

      I woke up to the the sound of my alarm going off. 

Sitting up i turned it off, standing from my bed i sighed and got dressed, running my fingers through my hair before vamp speeding downstairs pulling a blood bag out of the fridge. 

    Biting into it beginning to drink it when John walked in.   
"Ugh, i still dont understand how that is good to you." He cringed in disgust, i laughed throwing the now empty bag away. "Of course you wouldn't John." I replied patting his shoulder walking away hearing him chuckle. Opening the front door i walked out and over to a jeep that John gave me years ago. 

      As i was driving to school i thought about everything that has happened.   
Im posing in a werewolf pack as a human, Scott being the alpha. 

     I dont know how or when im suppose to tell them about myself. 

  Parking the jeep in the parking lot i got out and walked into the school just as the bell rang. 

      Sighing to myself I swung my backpack over my shoulder as i walked towards the building.   
I'm really tired of going to school all the time. Entering the building i immediately walked over to Scott who pulled a few books out before closing the locker. "Hey man." I greeted him with my American accent that i've been using since i've met him to hide my identity, he turned his head and smiled at me. "Hey." "Anything from Derek?" I asked as we walked through the halls, Scott sighed nodding. "Yeah, he said there's a pack meeting tonight about some bodies that were found in the woods." I nodded slowly listening as he let out a chuckle slapping me on the shoulder. 

     "Just like when you dragged me into the woods." I chuckled shaking my head. "You came willingly." Scott rolled his eyes just as the bell rang. "Ill see you after class." With that we split up heading to class. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Stiles's POV* 

         Exiting the school building i stood and waited until Scott came out with the pack behind him- well most of the pack. "Where's Malia?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, he chuckled shaking his head. "She has to stay back, she has to make up about 3 tests." I chuckled as we walked. "We heading to Dereks?" I asked as we stopped next to his motor bike and my jeep. "Yeah, ill meet you there." He answered. 

      I got in my jeep and motioned for Liam to get in, once he was in the passenger seat i drove off heading towards Dereks. 

-Skip- 

     We pulled up to the preserve and got out of the jeep walking through the woods. "So, do you know what the pack meetings about?" Liam asked as we walked through the preserve. "About the murders that have happened." I answered listening around us. "What do you think it was?" He asked looking up at me, i sighed shrugging. "i dont know." I lied smoothly ignoring him as we walked up the front steps to the house. 

     Walking inside we were greeted by Derek, Peter, Isaac, Allison, Scott, Lydia, Erica, Jackson, and Boyd. "So their blood... Was drained?" Jackson asked Derek who turned and looked at Jackson with a brooding stare causing him to look away sheepishly. "Yes." Derek answered, I felt myself freeze in thought. "-iles" I shook my head ridding my thoughts, looking over at Scott who was looking at me carefully. "Are you alright?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows, his eyes holding concern. Clearing my throat i nodded with a forced smile. "Yeah im good." The pack stared at me for a moment causing me to internally roll my eyes. "Im fine." 

      "Do you know something?" Derek asked firmly, i raised an eyebrow at him. "No." I lied, he stared at me for a moment before looking away and began talking to the rest of the pack. 

     As they were talking i felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans, reaching in my pocket i pulled it out seeing it was a text from an unknown number. ' _Meet me at the edge of the preserve_ ' It read, i looked around the pack before sliding my phone in my pocket. "Guys, i got to go, my dad wants me home." I told them as i began walking to the door. "Keep me updated." I told them before walking out of the house closing the door behind me. 

      Once i was off the porch i vamp sped through the woods stopping when i was near the edge of the preserve. Listening closely i didnt hear anything, no heartbeat or even twigs breaking. 

     As i was listening i was suddenly on the ground rolling down a hill with the person who tackled me, as we were rolling i caught a glimpse of blonde hair. When the person and I stopped rolling i kicked them off me sending them flying back into a tree, jumping up i vamped out looking around not seeing the person anywhere. "Who are you?" I growled out, i heard something to my left making my head snap that way. 

      About to walk over there i was suddenly grabbed and thrown back into a tree making me groan and lay there for a moment. Slowly standing back up i looked forward feeling my face shift back to normal as i stared at the person in front of me with wide eyes. 

        "Hello Mieczyslaw, been a while." 


	4. Chapter 4

*Stiles's POV* 

      "Hello Mieczyslaw, been a while." 

 "Rebekah- What are you doing here?" I exclaimed shocked before my stare turned cold. "You're the one murdering people." I assumed, she looked at me with a raised brow as she crossed her arms shifting her weight. "No brother, i just thought you should know, our siblings are in town." She smirked before she was suddenly gone. 

      I stood there for a moment before vamp speeding to my jeep getting in and driving to John's house. 

      Arriving to the house i immediately ran inside slamming the door behind me.   
"You seem angry." John pointed out the obvious, i growled lowly feeling the veins appear under my eyes before going away. "My siblings are in town." I forced out through my clenched fangs, he stopped was he was doing and looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean they're the cause of the murders?" He asked with a wide mouth. 

      Sighing i collapsed into the chair. "I thought i escaped them." I paused running a hand down my face. "But i suppose you cant run from your past forever." "Well you could, you just are a horrible runner." He pointed out, i turned my head slowly and glared at him. "Thank you John, like i didnt realize that before." 

      Groaning to myself i put my head in my hands as i thought to myself. "Do not invite anyone into your home." I demanded looking over at John who was standing in the kitchen. "Got it." He mumbled reading the news paper taking a sip of his glass of whiskey. 

     I stood up turning and walked up the stairs, just as i reached the top i was stopped by Johns voice. "You know, you're going to have to tell the pack eventually... especially Scott." I vamp sped back downstairs and into the kitchen. "I could just compel them to forget me." I stated, he looked up at me with his brows furrowed into a frown. "You've built a life here Stiles, dont let your family take that away from you." He said softly, i looked down at the ground letting out a sigh, shaking my head i told him i was going to bed. 

       Once i was inside my room i laid on my bed with my arm over my eyes, i could hear someone outside the house, jumping onto the roof and soon opening the window, but i pretended not to hear it as im suppose to be a mere human. "Stiles." 

      I jumped up acting scared. "Holy shit, stop doing that!" I whisper-shouted at Derek who said nothing and stared at me with a straight face making me internally roll my eyes. "The pack and I want you to sit this one out." He stated firmly, i looked at him and scoffed. "The hell i am." I told him standing up off my bed. 

     "Stiles, you could get hurt, you're human." I clenched my jaw walking up so i was face to face with him. "What about Allison? Huh? She's human? Or since shes a hunter shes okay?" I asked accusingly, he narrowed his eyes at me, them glowing slightly blue. "You're sitting this out Stiles, or..."  He trailed off, i looked at him waiting. "Or you're out of the pack." My mouth dropped. "You cant be serious?" I asked with a scoff, he looked at me and crossed his arms telling me he was serious. 

      "I guess out of the pack." I shrugged, he looked at me slightly shocked before his face fell back into its natural bitch mode and he soon left through the window. "Shit." I muttered to myself falling back onto my bed. 

     Now what am I suppose to do?

-The Next Day- 

       It was Saturday so no school, which was good because i dont know how im suppose to face the pack, or scott for the matter... What the hell am i suppose to do today? 

*Scott's POV* 

          "Go to Deaton's, ill meet you there. And dont tell Stiles." Derek ordered, i furrowed my eyebrows slightly in confusion and hesitantly agreed before hanging up, texting the pack i told them to meet us at the vet. 

     When i got to Deaton's i entered the building seeing Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Peter already here. They all turned to me as i entered. "What's this about?" I asked crossing my arms with furrowed eyebrows, turning around when i heard the door open, i seen it was Lydia, Allsion, Malia, Jackson, and Liam. "You all have a big problem." Deaton stated looking at us all, i looked at him in confusion. 

     "Why?" i asked, he turned around going through some things before pulling out an old tattered leather book. "The murders, they're not just murders." He stated flipping through some pages before stopping on one turning it so we could read it. 

     "Vampires?" Jackson scoffed looking around. "You can't be serious, they don't exist." He stated confidently. "Werewolves dont exist." Deaton deadpanned making Jacksons face drop and his heart to speed up slightly. 

     "And these aren't just any vampires, these are the Originals." Deaton explained, i looked at him waiting for him to continue. "The originals are the first vampires to be made, they were made by their mother, who was a witch, when their youngest sibling Henrik died by a werewolf." My eyes widened slightly in shock. 

      "How many are there?" Derek asked gruffly, Deaton sighed slightly as he looked down at the book. "There are six, but i believe the oldest Finn died." He explained, i looked around at the pack who mostly had the same reaction, shocked. 

      "Do you know the names of them all?" Allison asked slowly. "In order it would be Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Mieczyslaw, and Rebekah." I noticed Lydias brows furrow, along with her heart skipping a beat slightly, ill have to ask her about it later. 

   "You think we're dealing with them?" Erica asked with a scoff, Deaton looked over at her slowly. "Yes i do, and if im right." He paused looking at us all. "You're dead already."  


	5. Chapter 5

*Stiles's POV* 

      It was almost midnight, i haven't heard from any of the pack, walking downstairs i seen John looking through the fridge. "John." I watched as he turned around raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"  "Any murders today?" I asked pulling out a chair sitting down, he closed the fridge and sat down across from me. "There was a young couple killed, throats practically ripped out." 

     I felt myself freeze and my brows furrow.   
"Say that again." I told him looking at him, he looked at me confused before repeating himself. "A young couple was killed, throats were ripped out." He watched me carefully as i thought. 

     "Stiles..." He trailed off, i stood up quickly. "I know who's murdering people." I growled out in anger, he looked at me with raised eyebrows, opening his mouth to speak i didnt give him much time before i vamp sped out of the house. 

        I entered the preserve and walked through the woods for a moment before stopping where i had run into Rebekah yesterday. Standing there for a moment i pulled out my phone going back through my texts, when i got to the number she texted me from i clicked on it and called her. 

    "Ah, Mieczyslaw, great timing brother." I clenched my jaw and tightened my grip on my phone slightly. "Where are you?" I asked firmly, my british accent leaking through. "1436 Meadow Lane." She gave up the address easily, hanging up i vamp sped until i got to a gorgeous home. No surprise, my family has always went out with their taste in style. 

 

    Speeding up the door i didnt bother knocking as i barged inside, slamming the door behind me only to immediately get pinned to it with a hand around my throat. "Brother." Klaus's voice snarled, i felt myself smirk as i let my eyes travel up to his. Shoving him off me i smoothed down my shirt. 

      My face fell back into a straight one as i looked at him firmly. "Stop murdering people." I ordered him with a growl in my voice, he breathed out a small chuckle wiping his hands together. "What makes you believe i've done anything wrong?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. Narrowing my eyes i gritted my teeth together as i answered his question. "You're a ripper, it's what you do." 

       He looked at me for a moment before he slowly walked around me, circling me. "And if i dont?" "Ill kill you." I threatened. "Now brother, i don't believe that's very nice." Klaus faked a pout stopping in front of be before he was suddenly gone then back a second later with a glass filled with blood holding it out to me making me glare at him harder. 

     "Are you still upset about that broad from years ago?" He asked dramatically letting out a sigh, i frowned deeply as i snatched the glass from him, walking further into the home. "Where are the others?" I asked ignoring his question. "Mieczyslaw?" Looking up i seen Kol standing on the stair case looking at me with a shocked expression. 

       I felt myself smile lightly as he vamp sped pulling me into a bone crushing hug, out of all my siblings, Kol and I were probably the closest, apart from Elijah. "Kol, How have you been brother?" I asked softly as we pulled apart. 

       "Well, seeing as i was staked for a few dozen centuries, i would say im doing quite alright now." I looked at him confused. "Staked?" I asked slowly, he scoffed out a chuckle nodding. "Niklaus here didn't like when we disagree with his actions back in the day with what happened to your love..." He trailed off sounding sympathetic, i looked down at the now empty glass in my hand. 

       "Why are you guys here?" I asked looking back up. "Where are Elijah, Rebekah, and Finn?" I asked when they didn't answer, i noticed Kol look over my shoulder at Niklaus. "Well? Where are they?" Niklaus cleared his throat gaining my attention. "Finn was killed." He stated, i looked at him with wide eyes. "How? By who?" "With a white oak stake, by a boy named Matt Donovan." I looked over Kols shoulder and seen Elijah leaning against the railing of the stairs. 

     I blinked as i looked at him. "Must i say brother, you smell horrible." Elijah wrinkled his nose slightly. "You smell like you rolled around in a pin of mutts." Kol chuckled, i chuckled shaking my head. "I was with a pack of werewolves for a while but i was practically forced to leave the pack." 

       Kol looked at me with an angry spark in his eyes, i sighed shaking my head gripping his shoulder tightly. "No need for trouble Kol." I told him. 

     "They think im human." I informed him, he looked at me confused. "Human?" 

           "Yes, now where is my favorite Sister?" I smirked clapping my hands together. "Mieczyslaw, im your only sister." I heard Rebekahs voice enter the room, i smirked wider as i turned around seeing her walk into the room. 

      "Exactly, which is why you're my favorite sister." She laughed slightly shaking her head. "You allowed a pack of mutts to think that you are a weak human?" Rebekah asked with crossed arms, letting out a sigh i stated. "To be fair i was hiding from this minge." I pointed over my shoulder at Niklaus, i heard him let out a scoff and i was once again pinned to a wall but this time it seem more playful. "Little brother, you know you can't hide from your family." He backed away from me with a smirk. "No matter how hard you might try." He finished, i rolled my eyes. 

      My phone began vibrating so i pulled it out of my pocket and seen it was John calling me. 

Answering the phone i spoke. "Hello?" "Stiles, Scott's here, he wants to talk to you." He stated into the speaker, i sighed deeply looking up at my siblings who were in no doubt listening in. "Tell him i will be there in a second." He answered with an Okay and hung up. 

      Sliding my phone back into my pocket i walked to the door. "I need to go." I turned the handle of the door opening it before turning my head looking at Klaus. "Stop killing people brother, or i wont just snap your neck this time. Ill rip it off." I threatened before speeding out of the house heading home. 


	6. Chapter 6

*Stiles's POV* 

       I arrived back to the house, walking inside i first noticed Scott sitting on the couch fiddling with his hands, when he heard the door closed he turned his head looking at me before standing up. "Stiles, i need to talk to you man." I looked around not seeing John anywhere. "Where's my dad?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

      "He got called in, but this is important." I looked at him internally sighing as i waited for him to continue. "The pack and I went to Deatons today and he told us what we're dealing with." he informed me, i straightened up slightly, waiting for him to continue. "They're called the Originals." I had to stop myself from reacting and kept a straight face. 

       "They're the first Vampires to be made, only five of them are alive though." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "They're killing innocent people, we need to get rid of them." I clenched my jaw as i looked at him, judging by his face i probably looked as angry as i felt. "Dude? You alright?" He asked carefully, clearing my throat i nodded. "Yeah im fine, but Scott, im not in the pack no more." He looked at me with confusion swimming in his eyes. 

     "Wha- Why not?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows, this time i rolled my eyes, im getting pretty tired of these wolves and their cluelessness. "Derek and I had a little talk." I shrugged turning around about to walk up the stairs. "Stiles." He said stopping me, turning around i looked at him with a sigh. "Whats going on?" He asked sounding concerned, i shook my head. "Im just tired, its been a long day." 

       He looked at me like he didnt believe me but let it go. "Ill stop by tomorrow." With that he left allowing me to retreat up the stairs into my room. 

*Scott's POV* 

       The look Stiles gave me when i talked about the originals was bone chilling, ive never seen him that way before. Walking to my bike i got on and was about to put my helmet on when it was snatched from my hands. Snapping my head up i seen a man wearing a smirk, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Would you be one of the many mutts from around here?" He asked with a british accent, i looked at him with confusion. "Sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Kol Mikaelson." My eyes widened before glowing a deep red, letting out a growl before suddenly everything went dark. 

*Stiles's POV* 

         I was sitting in my room when i heard Scott walking away, but i never heard his bike start.   
I was going to let it go until i didnt hear his bike start, confused i tuned my hearing in and was shocked to hear Kol's voice. "Would you be one of the many mutts around here?" I heard him asked, there was no answer and Kol spoke again. "Sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Kol Mikaelson." Followed by a growl coming from Scott. Vamp speeding outside i seen Scott laying on the ground with his head bleeding. 

     Vamping out i sped up to Kol. "What have you done?" I growled out looking down at Scott, Kol gave me a shrug along with a smirk. "What? I like to play." He chuckled, i clenched my jaw. "You idiot." I shook my head. "Get his bike." I ordered Kol who rolled his eyes but complied, i picked Scott up and ran him home going inside putting him up in his room while Kol put his bike in the driveway. 

     Exiting the house i smacked Kol over the head. "Could you be anymore dumb?" I asked as we walked. "I could be." He shrugged with a playful smirk, chuckling i threw my arm over his shoulders. "Go home brother, i feel like tomorrow is going to be a long day." I sighed speeding back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

*Stiles's POV* 

      It was the next day and i didnt even bother going to school, i was sitting in my room debating what to do when I heard a knock on the front door. Sitting up slowly i listened closely before going downstairs opening the door only to be greeted by my siblings. "What are you doing here?" I asked stepping outside, my siblings looked at me. "We just wanted to see our brother." Klaus smirked, i rolled my eyes crossing my arms. "I know thats not why, now tell me wh-" I was cut off by my world going black. 

*3rd Person* 

       "I know thats not why, now tell me wh-" Klaus snapped Stiles's neck causing him to fall weightless onto the porch with a thud. "Why would you do that?!" Rebekah shouted as Niklaus reached down picking Stiles's body up. Klaus said nothing and vamp sped away with his siblings following him, needing to know what he has planned. 

     The Mikaelson siblings stopped when they were in the preserve, Klaus put stiles's body down on the ground just as he heard a howl. Smirking to himself he stood up facing his siblings. "Lets go." 

     With that he ran off with Elijah and Kol following behind, Rebekah stayed back looking down at her brothers body. She knows he will wake up from a broken neck, but he wont be happy with them. "Im sorry Mieczy.." With that she turned and ran to her brothers. 

~~~~

     Derek was in the Hale house when he could sense something was wrong. Walking out onto the porch he could smell a strange rotten type smell. He let out a howl before he took off in that direction. 

     As he was running he stopped when he came into a small clearing of some sorts and seen Stiles's body laying there. Walking up to him slowly, Derek didnt hear a heart beat and could see his neck was obviously snapped. Swallowing thickly Derek bent down to look at his neck more closely when Stiles's eyes snapped open and he took in deep breaths, actually startling Derek a bit.

     Stiles's head snapped to Derek with the most angered expression he's seen on the spastic teen. "Im going to kill him, im going to rip his head off and throw it in the ocean." Stiles growled, like actually growled, in a british voice. "Stiles, what happened?" 

     Stiles stood up brushing himself off, looking at Derek he cocked his head to the side slightly and vamp sped to Derek pinning him against a tree with his hand around his throat, Dereks eyes were wide with shock, he tried to push Stiles off but some how he was stronger. 

     "Stil-" Derek tried to speak but Stiles just put more pressure on his throat cutting his words off. 

*Stiles's POV* 

       I woke up and i knew immediately Klaus snapped my neck, i dont know if it was pay back or not but he knew i would wake up pissed. He planned this. 

    I looked into Dereks eyes which were glowing bright neon blue. "Go home Derek." I compelled him, he relaxed under my arm that was against his throat. Letting him go i watched as he began walking towards the Hale house. 

     Looking around i could feel the slight scratch in my throat begging for something- anything to drink. "Im going to kill you Klaus." I growled to myself as i vamp sped out of the woods and to my house. 

     Once i got there i entered the house and immediately god a blood bag from the fridge, sinking my teeth into it i sucked it dry under a second. 

     Letting out a sigh i threw the bag away and felt myself drop against the couch.   
Tapping my fingers against the armrest i felt myself clench my jaw. Before sitting up and walking out of the house. 

     I soon got to where my siblings are staying, crashing into the house slamming the door behind me so hard the windows shook. "NIKLAUS!" I boomed throughout the house, snapping my head to the left when i heard a creak i seen Niklaus standing at the top of the stair case, leaning against the wall. 

      "Ah, you're awake." He grinned. "What have you done?" I growled vamp speeding up the stairs slamming him against the wall. "Im helping you out a bit little brother, obviously you need it." He chuckled pushing my off him. 

      "Stay away from the preserve." I paused. "That means all of you." I spoke knowing the others could hear me. "Oh, dear brother..." He trailed off with pursed lips, i cocked my head to the side. "What did you do Klaus." 

    "Me? I did nothing, Kol and Rebekah on the other hand went back to High School." I narrowed my eyes at him before leaving the house in a rush. 

___

     I got to Beacon Hills High, standing there i listened carefully through the students until i found my siblings voices. "This is why he left us." I heard rebekah spit coldly. "Calm down sister, we're back in high school, your favorite place to feel normal." Kol chuckled. Entering the building I looked through the halls until my eyes laid on my two siblings as they exited the office, Kol immediately catching my eyes. 

      His face fell and he tapped Rebekah who looked at him annoyed until she followed his eyes onto me as i walked towards them with a darkened look, she looked relieved to see me but a little terror was in her eyes the closer we got. 

      When i was almost to them my wrist was grabbed and i was stopped.   
Looking down i seen Lydia. "Stiles, tell me what the hell is going on between you and the pack, because right now im freaking out because Scott said you're not in the pack anymore and... and... Why the hell not?!" She screeched the last part, i winced slightly. 

     Looking over my shoulder i could see Kol and Rebekah watching me closely. "Listen to me Lyds, i just need to deal with some stuff first." I said with my eyes still on my siblings, i felt Lydia move making me look down at her. "Who are they?" She asked with a raised eyebrow motioning to Rebekah and Kol. "Just some new kids." 

     Crossing her arms she shifted her weight to her right foot. "I dont have to be a werewolf to know you're lying." I sighed deeply. "Ill explain later alright?" I couldnt help myself as i brushed my thumb across her cheek, wanting so badly to kiss her... but i cant.... Not yet. Biting my lip i put my hands down and peeked over my shoulder and didnt see my siblings. "Ill talk to you later Lyds." 

     Turning around i walked through the crowded hallway determined to find my siblings.   
As i turned the corner i heard the bell ring making me growl lowly in the back of my throat. Annoyed i turned around and walked back to coachs class. 

~~~~~ 

      School just ended and i haven't seen Kol or Rebekah all day, since earlier at least.   
Exiting the school i listened carefully trying to find them but was interrupted by Scott suddenly standing in front of me. "Hey dude, why werent you here this morning?" He asked looking at me confused, i chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Its kind of a long story..." 

*Rebekah's POV* 

     Kol and I were standing across the lacrosse field knowing Stiles was looking for us through his hearing so we kept quiet. Watching as a tan boy walked up to him and began talking. "Hey dude, why were you hear this morning?" The tan boy asked, Stiles rubbed his neck as he replied with "Its kind of a long story.." Kol let out a chuckle and i knew by the way Stiles's head twitched a little, he heard. 

     Walking away from Kol i walked over to Stiles and the other boy who, as the closer i got i could smell he was a wolf. "Hello Stiles." I smiled stopping next to him, he looked at me with a clenched jaw, wolf boy looked at me with confusion. "Whos this?" He asked stiles as he looked between the two of us. "Im his-" I started but was cut off by Stiles. "Shes my cousin, shes visiting for a bit." "Oh, well im Scott." Wolf boy stated with a puppy grin. "My name is Rebekah." I smirked friendly, he looked at me and nodded. 

      As the three of us were talking i seen Scott tense up. "I dont think its polite to leave me all alone." Scott let out a low growl, Stiles and I turned around seeing Kol standing behind us, smirking at Scott. "Ah, scotty boy, how have you been?" 

      "Knock it off Kol." I groaned, Kols smirk just widened. "What is he doing here?" Scott asked with a growl, i turned my head to him before looking at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. "Scott..." Stiles trailed off. 

      Stiles began compelling him. "You never met Kol before, this is the first time you've met him." Scott shook his head and looked up at Kol. "Who are you?" Kol smirked holding out his hand. "The name's Kol, nice to meet you." 


	8. Chapter 8

        Stiles, Rebekah, and Kol left Scott at the school before any of the other pack decided to show up. Scott was heading to Dereks since he got a strange text from him, parking out side of the hale house he got off his bike and walked into the house. 

"Derek?" Scott called out, he heard a door open and close then Derek appeared looking confused. "Somethings wrong with Stiles." He stated slowly, Scott looked at him worried. "What do you mean? Is he in danger?" Scott asked. 

     He shook his head. "No, i sensed someone was in the preserve so i followed the scent and i found Stiles, laying there....." Derek trailed off causing Scott's heart to beat slightly faster. "What happened Derek?" Scott asked slowly. 

     Derek looked at him and swallowed thickly. "Stiles was dead, Scott." Scott looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean dead? I just seen him at school." 

     Shaking his head Derek stated. "There was no heart beat when i found him, his neck was snapped." Scott couldnt seem to wrap his mind around the idea of his best friends neck being snapped. "B...But how could he be at school is you found him.... dead?" He whispered the last word, too hard for him to say. "Thats not the weird part... He woke up Scott, he woke up and looked so angry. He moved so fast, faster than any of us. He was so strong that i couldnt get him off me." Scott looked at Derek with wide eyes. 

       "Then he did something... He somehow made me go home." Scott furrowed his eyebrows waiting for Derek to continue. "I dont know how he did it, but he told me to go home and i went, i couldnt fight it." 

*Stiles's POV* 

       I was walking home since i didnt drive my jeep to the high school, as i was walking i stopped when i heard someone walking behind me, turning around i jumped slightly when i seen Lydia. "Jesus christ lyds, dont do that." I breathed heavily, she smiled lightly. "Thought we could talk now.." She mumbled, we continued walking down the road quietly. 

      Taking a deep breath i shoved my hands in my pockets. "So why aren't you in the pack anymore?" She asked quietly, i bit my lip slightly. "Derek and I talked and he wanted me to sit out on this one, but i refused and.... well, he gave me the choice to sit it out or leave the pack.." 

     Lydia stopped walking making me stop and look at her, her brows with furrowed in frustration. "So you left?!" She exclaimed shocking me slightly. "I didnt have a choice Lydia, im not sitting this one out, ill do it with or without the pack." 

      "Why is this so important to you?" She asked confused and curious, i looked away for a moment, thats when i seen Kol watching us, narrowing my eyes i grabbed her arm lightly. "We'll talk about it when we get to my house Lydia." I told her, she just rolled her eyes and yanked her arm away from me, but none the less continued walking. 

      When we got to my house we entered and went upstairs to my room.   
"I dont want any one else getting hurt." _'Because of me'_ Lydia looked at me with a frown, sitting next to me on my bed. "Stiles, i dont know if im the only one who has noticed this, but this seems personal..." She trailed off bringing her hand up laying it on my shoulder. 

    I opened my mouth but quickly snapped it shut, i cant tell her... Not yet...    
"I promise Lydia, i will tell you soon." My phone vibrated causing me to pull it out, i seen it was Derek calling me. "Hello?" I answered with a sigh. 

     "Stiles! Scotts been hurt! Get to Deatons now!" And he hung up, i felt my breathing pick up and i ran out of the house not bothering to take my jeep as i vamp sped to Deatons.   
Running inside i looked around before pausing. "Derek!" I called out cautiously. "Hes in here Stiles." Derek motioned to the back room, i swallowed thickly and followed him. 

     Once i was back there I heard someone run behind me, spinning around i seen deaton threw moutain ash on the ground, and on the other side of the line with him was of course Derek and Scott. "You tricked me?!" I exclaimed. "I thought you were hurt!" 

      Scott looked at me with sad eyes as he replied. "And i thought you were human." 


	9. Chapter 9

 Stiles froze looking at Scott as he stood there looking like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. "Scott.... I can explain.." Stiles trailed off knowing there was no point in lying anymore, this had gone on far too long. "What are you?" Scott asked quietly.   
  
     Stiles's eyes drifted over to Deaton who was analyzing. "I'm sure you've figured it out Deaton." Stiles let his accent flow out gaining confused looks from both Scott and Derek. "Mieczyslaw." Deaton mumbled to himself. 

     "Wait, you're Mieczyslaw?" Scott asked shocked, Stiles looked at Scott with sad eyes opening his mouth to speak but another voice rang through the clinic. 

    "Are these the wolves you spoke about brother?" Stiles, along with the werewolves and the vet looked and seen Elijah was standing there. Scott and Derek drew their claws ready to fight if they had to.  

    "I assure you, there's no need for those." Elijah smiled politely at the wolves before turning to Deaton. "Now, if you could let my brother go, it would be greatly appreciated." Deaton only stared at Elijah, not moving to let Stiles out. "Deaton, listen to him." Stiles warned, sensing his brothers patience running thin. 

     Standing still for a moment Deaton finally turned around and cut the mountain ash allowing Stiles to vamp speed so he was standing along side his brother. "Which one are you?" Derek growled out. "The names Elijah." 

       "Lets go Mischief." Elijah stated turning around about to exit the clinic but stopped at the door, turning around. "Be glad it was me that came and not our brother Niklaus." With that the two Originals were gone. 

     Scott, Derek, and Deaton stood there shocked at what just happened.   
"Stiles is a vampire...." Scott trailed off falling back into a stool. "An original.." Derek added shocked as well but was hiding it better than Scott. "This doesn't make sense..." Deaton mumbled to himself. 

    "What do you mean?" Derek asked with the usual furrowed brows. "You two should have sensed it...You should of been able to smell it on him or- or heard that he had no heart beat.." Deaton trailed off with furrowed eyebrows. "The only time i heard him with no heart beat was in the preserve with a broken neck!" Derek excalimed, eyes igniting in fury. 

~~~~~

     Stiles and Elijah were down the road listening into the conversation. "How did you know i was there?" Stiles asked looking at Elijah with furrowed eyebrows. "I followed you." Elijah stated plainly, Stiles looked at him with a straight face. "Seriously? You're following me now? What's next you gonna hold my hand while i use the bathroom?" Elijah chuckled turning towards his brother. 

      "Don't you have a lovely lady waiting for you at home?" Elijah asked, Stiles's eyes widened remembering Lydia was waiting for him. "Shit." Stiles was about to speed away but was stopped by Elijah laying a hand on his shoulder. "Tell her Mischief. She needs to know your side before the wolves run their mouths." Stiles nodded slowly. "Thank you brother." 

     With that Stiles was off, he made it to his house in five minutes, barging inside he ran up the stairs in human speed and slammed his bedroom door open. "Lydi-" Stiles stopped talking when he didn't see Lydia in the room. 

      Rushing out of his room he went down stairs and found John and Lydia talking in the kitchen. "There you are! What happened?" Lydia asked when she seen Stiles enter the room. Gulping Stiles looked at John who understood and picked his cup up and walked out of the room leaving the two alone. 

     "Lydia, I need to talk to you." Stiles sat down in the chair next to her. "This probably isn't going to make much sense but listen until the end and if you have questions, I'll answer them the best I can, okay?" Lydia looked at Stiles with an unsure look in her eyes before taking a deep breath nodding her head. 

     "Okay."  


	10. Chapter 10

       Stiles sat there for a moment, opening and closing his mouth. 

He's unsure of the way he should word everything. "I-... I'm not human." Stiles finally got out, looking up into Lydias eyes studying her face for a moment, seeing her brows furrow together in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly. 

      "I'm an.. uh" Stiles rubbed his hands on his jeans, he never wanted Lydia to know about him, over any of the pack really... He never even got the chance to tell Emilina..." 

    "Stiles.." Lydia trailed off leaning a bit closer, concerned as she noticed Stiles's eyes look glazed over slightly. 

     Snapping out of it Stiles blinked and cleared his throat, taking a deep breath Stiles began talking again. "I'm an Original." He left it at that figuring she already knew what an Original was from Deaton. 

      He watched as the gears in Lydias brain worked. "You're.... Mieczyslaw?" She asked quietly, Stiles sighed nodding. 

     "Why didn't you ever tell us? Instead you lied to us for years?" Lydia asked hurt, Stiles looked at her for a moment, licking his lips slowly he let out a slow breath. "I just didn't want you guys to look at me weird." "How did you become one..?" Lydia asked suddenly. 

     "Uh, my siblings and I's mother was an Original Witch, she got into dark magic and found an immortality spell. She did the spell, my siblings and I had to drink blood from a cup and our father stabbed us with his sword." Stiles paused looking at Lydia who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Stiles." She whispered. 

      Stiles shook his head with a small smile. "Trust me, it was a long time ago." He chuckled, she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "How... Um How old are you?" She asked awkwardly. "I lost count after 1,017" Stiles chuckled. 

     Lydia looked at him shocked. "You're so old..."   
  
   They talked for a few more hours, looking at the clock Lydia seen it was 6:43 Pm, Stiles's phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling it out he seen it was a text from Scott. ' _Pack Meeting at the Loft.'_  
Stiles looked at Lydia. "Pack meeting." Standing up Stiles walked out of the kitchen with Lydia behind him. "Why did I get a text from Scott saying there was a pack meeting at Dereks loft?" John asked curiously as Stiles and Lydia walked by. "We don't know, I just got one too." Stiles told him. 

     John stood up and followed the two teens out of the house telling him he'll meet them there. "Do you want to just... ride with me?" Stiles asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, Lydia noticed and smiled nodding her head getting in the passenger seat leaving Stiles standing next to the jeep alone. 

     Smiling to himself he realized Lydias not acting any different, she's not judging him.  
Although, Stiles didnt tell her what he's dont in his past. Sighing Stiles got into the jeep starting it up driving to Dereks. 

~~~~~~

     Arriving at Dereks, Lydia and Stiles walked out of the elevator and pulled the door open, walking into the loft where the pack sat, some stood. Closing the door behind them they walked down the couple steps until they were next to the pack, along with John, Melissa, and Deaton. 

     "What's this about?" Lydia asked confused, Scott kept glancing at Stiles who looked away awkwardly. "It's about me." Stiles stated clearing his throat walking so he everyones attention was on him. 

    "I'm an Original Vampire." Stiles got it over with, tired of keeping it a secret, he was worried Lydia would judge him but he can only hope for the best. "A what?" Liam asked confused. "Im one of the first vampires to be made." Stiles explained. 

     "My mother was an Original witch who turned my siblings, father, and I into vampires because my younger brother was killed by a werewolf." The pack looked shocked at that and Stiles just shook his head taking a deep breath. 

     "How were you possessed by the Nogitsune if you're an Original?" Deaton asked curiously, Stiles looked over at Deaton. "I was never Possessed, I turned my humanity back off." Everyone except John looked confused. "What does that mean?" Liam asked strangely. "What is means little pup, is i felt no guilt, no remorse, nothing." Stiles's eyes had veins appear for a second as he thought about the time he turned his humanity off. 

   "I didn't feel bad draining someones blood dry, or ripping someones head off. I was only focused on getting the one thing I craved the most." Stiles paused, his eyes glazed over, head cocked to to the side slightly. 

       "You were a ripper." Deaton stated snapping Stiles out of it. "What's a ripper?" This time Scott asked. 

     "A  **Ripper**  is an infamous nickname given to sadistic  **vampires**  who enjoy abusing, dispatching, and/or mutilating their victims." Deaton explained, Stiles looked down, refusing to see the disgust on everyones faces.

         Suddenly Lydias voice was heard throughout the room.   
  
                "Wait, what did you mean when you said, you turned them  _back_  off...?"


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles glanced over at Lydia before looking at the rest of the pack until his eyes stopped on John who gave him a nod. "Back in 1761 I met a beautiful woman by the name of Emilina Saelova." Stiles paused pulling out his wallet where he had a picture of him and Emilina standing with eachother, his arms wrapped around her from behind, he made sure it was never touched unless it was by him, he didn't want to get it ruined. 

      Looking down at the picture Stiles clenched his free hand into a fist as he thought about that night. "What happened?" Derek asked this time, his arms crossed. "My brother, Niklaus, he killed her because i was going to run away with her." 

      Stiles looked around and seen the pack was giving him looks of pity. "Really?" Jacksons voice rang through the loft, everyone turned and looked at Jackson who was looking at Stiles. "How do we know he's not just screwing with us?" Jackson scoffed out, Stiles growled lowly under his breath and vamp sped to Jackson yanking him off the couch by his throat pinning him roughly against a wall. 

      With his fangs out and veins under his eyes, Stiles looked deep into Jacksons eyes, listening as his heart rate sky rocketed. "Do you think im screwing with you now you worthless piece of shit?" Stiles growled deeply in his face, Jackson could only open and close his mouth, unable to get any words out. 

    Suddenly Stiles was back to where he was before, face normal as if nothing happened. "Anyway, my brother killed her the night we were meant to leave, I found her in a pool of her own blood, with her heart ripped out." Stiles continued. 

     Looking around the pack with he opened his mouth. "That was the day I turned my humanity off, i caused two centuries of pain and death, I didn't care about anyone." Stiles looked over at John with a tilt in his head. "Over those estimated 200 years, I was nothing but a ripper, I was also on the run from my family." 

      "Then in 1985 i came to Beacon Hills and met John who agreed to pose as my dad, ever since then we've been  tracking my siblings and keeping an eye out." Stiles explained shortly. 

     It was quiet for a moment. "Those murders... We're they your family?" Derek suddenly asked, Stiles looked over at Derek with a straight face as he nodded. "That's why i refused to sit this one out." Derek went back to thinking when suddenly the loft apartment went off. 

     The door slid open revealing.... Niklaus. 

  "You're having a party and didn't invite me Mischief, quite rude of you." Niklaus smirked walking into the loft. "Ahh, I see they know the truth now." Niklaus analyzed the pack. "Leave Nik." Stiles growled facing his brother. 

      Cocking his head Klaus continued to smirk.   
"I figured if we're sharing stories, why don't I tell one." Stiles froze looking at Klaus. "Don't Klaus." Stiles's throat tightened in pain. 

     "Why not little brother, i think they all deserve to know, your family didn't even know." Klaus stared at Stiles who was begging him with his eyes, but Niklaus being himself never listens. 

    "What is he talking about Stiles?" Scott asked confused, Stiles stayed quiet and continued looking at Klaus. "What I'm talking about you Mutt." Klaus paused chuckling to himself ignoring the glares he got from the pack. "Is the child his dear Emilina was carrying." There were gasps echoing in the apartment and through Stiles's head. 

     "I will kill you." Stiles growled lowly, bringing his head up, face fully vamped out as he vamp sped to Klaus punching him in the face sending him back into the wall. Standing up Niklaus chuckled darkly as he slowly shifted. 

      "Everyone get over here." Deaton ordered everyone, they all surrounded Deaton on the opposite side of the room watching as he threw mountain ash in the air so it was circling them. 

   "And that wasn't the only major part you left out, was it brother?" Klaus smirked as he held Stiles closely by his throat, using his other hand Niklaus grabbed Stiles's wallet from his back pocket and threw it into the mountain ash with the pack as Stiles shouted- sorry tried to shout. "No!" But Klaus's hand wrapped around his throat stopped his voice from coming out. 

      Throwing Stiles back into the opposite wall of the loft Niklaus watched as he slumped against the floor with his eyes closed. 

    Malia reached down and picked the wallet up opening it slowly, looking through it, it looked like any other kind of wallet until she spotted a picture with the year 1761. Squinting her eyes slightly, Malia looked at the picture in shocked. In this picture was Stiles and a pregnant woman who looked exactly like Lydia. 

      "Lydia..." Malia trailed off looking slowly up at Lydia who turned her eyes away from the two brothers outside of the Mountain ash. "What is it?" She asked walking closer to Malia. 

     Saying nothing Malia just handed her the wallet allowing her to look at the picture.   
"That looks like.." Lydia trailed off shocked, her face went determined and she whipped around walking out of the circle walking over to Stiles who was now standing and glaring at his brother, about to attack when Lydia was standing in front of him. "Is this Emilina?" Lydia asked firmly, holing the wallet out in Stiles's face, his eyes dropped to the picture and he looked between it and Lydia before nodding. 

     "Now you see." Niklaus said suddenly, his hands behind his back. "Why does she look like me?" Lydia asked, but Stiles was focused on Klaus, he could feel his anger building more and more. "You ruined everything! You bastard!" Stiles shouted vamp speeding around Lydia running at Klaus. 

     Just as Stiles's hands gripped Klaus's head he felt a pain in his chest. Gasping he looked at Niklaus in his eyes. "Not today little brother, time to come home." 


	12. Chapter 12

 The loft was silent for a moment until suddenly Stiles's body fell to the ground weightless. "No!" Lydia screamed watching as veins engulfed Stiles's face. 

      Niklaus ignored her and went to lift his brothers body when suddenly he was pushed with a force coming from Lydia. Chuckling Niklaus stood up wiping himself off as he looked at Lydia with a smirk. "You think you can take an Original love?" He asked speeding up so he was standing face to face with her. 

      Shockingly he sensed no fear on her, just stress, grief, and sadness. Blinking slowly Lydia felt the tears roll down her cheeks only to crash on the floor of the loft. "You're a monster." Lydia whispered flinching back as she felt a hand on her cheek making her look up at Niklaus. "No love, I'm a beast."   
  
      Suddenly Niklaus and Stiles's bodies were gone, taking a deep breath Lydia snapped her head towards the pack where they were standing shocked and saddened after watching Stiles be stabbed. 

     Deaton broke the line of Mountain ash allowing the pack freedom to walk out and up to Lydia. "He's dead." Lydia choked out, Scott brought Lydia into a hug feeling tears of his own appearing when all of a sudden Deaton spoke up getting the packs attention. 

     "Not necessarily..." 

~~~~~~

       Just as Niklaus closed the coffin he felt a smirk appear on his face. "Ah, Elijah, come to be noble?" Turning around Niklaus seen his brother looking at him with a serious expression. "Un-dagger him now Klaus." Raising an eyebrow Klaus vamp sped up to his brother. "You know i don't do well with being told what to do." 

     "He's your family. Always and Forever Klaus, or is your humanity so long gone you've forgotten who's always been there for you?" Elijah snapped stepping closer to Niklaus. "He's in a time out right now, I'll be sure to have a chat with him when he wakes up." Niklaus smirked turning around. "Oh and Elijah." Speeding around Niklaus stabbed Elijah with a dagger watching as he slowly fell to the ground looking at Niklaus with wide angry eyes. 

      "You're right Elijah, he is my family, as are you. Always and Forever."   
Lifting his brother up Nik put Elijah in his coffin and closed it, wiping his hands off before speeding upstairs. 

    "There you are! Where is Mischief?" Rebekah asked putting her hands on her hips, smirking Klaus took a drink out of his glass of whiskey with a tint of blood in it. "I don't know dear sister, why don't you go ask the wolves." 

      Rebekah stared at him with narrowed eyes before she was gone. 

~~~~~

        "So you're saying they can't be killed, at all?" Derek asked slowly. "Yes, there was only one thing that could kill them, the White Oak Tree." Deaton paused before continuing. "But the Mikaelsons burned it down, the ashes of the tree were used in the stakes, like the one Niklaus used on Stiles, it can't kill them, it just puts them in a deep sleep. Like a coma." Deaton finished just as the door was slammed open and in came walking Rebekah who looked around not seeing her brother. 

      Ignoring the growls of the pack Rebekah stopped when she was in front of them. "Where is my brother?" She asked crossing her arms raising an eyebrow. "Your brother staked him." Rebekah stared at them for a moment before rolling her eyes turning around about to walk away but was stopped. "Is he okay?" Lydia asked needing to be sure, turning around Rebekah gave her a sarcastic smile. "Seeing as he was staked once again by our idiot brother who can't stand when things don't go his way. I'm going to say no." With that Rebekah was gone. 

~~~~~~  

      Speeding into the house and downstairs where Rebekah knew Niklaus kept their coffins, she threw Mieczyslaw's open seeing him laying there with the stake in him. Reaching forward she yanked it out. "Now sister." Nikalus paused speeding up behind his sister grabbing the stake from her causing her to spin around. "You had to stake him! After everything you've put him through over our centuries, you never give him a break." Rebekah scoffed, Niklaus narrowed his eyes at her. 

      "You treat our brother like our father treated you." Rebekah seethed out, Niklaus stopped and cocked his head to the side slightly. "I guess if you're in the middle of your temper tantrum, I suppose I should tell you." Niklaus paused walking over to Elijahs coffin, lifting it up revealing him to Rebekah. "I put Elijah down too." Niklaus finished with a shrug. 

     Shaking her head Rebekah looked between Elijah and Stiles, noticing Stiles's eyes had opened and he was glaring at Niklaus who noticed and walked over. "So sorry brother, but you were being a pain in the ass." Stiles just narrowed his eyes more. 

     Smiling Niklaus plunged the dagger back into Stiles's chest watching his face contort in pain before his eyes closed once again. 


	13. Chapter 13

It's been two weeks since Niklaus staked Stiles and Elijah, Klaus was currently sitting in a chair in front of their open caskets, the two daggers on the table next to him. 

      Niklaus watched as his brothers shot up gasping. "Ah, you're awake finally." Niklaus clapped his hands, his siblings got out of their coffins, Elijah was glaring at Niklaus before turning to his younger brother who was more weak than himself. 

      "How long Klaus?" Stiles rasped out glaring at his half-brother. "Only two weeks, i decided to take it easy on you since i haven't seen my dear little brother in quite some time." Niklaus smirked, Stiles growled clenching his jaw, thats when he smelled it. Blood. 

     His face contorted, the veins under his eyes coming out along with his fangs. "Ah, yes, i brought you two a snack. Come in darlings." Two women appeared, obviously compelled, they had small cuts on their necks allowing blood to come out slowly. 

      "Have at it little brother." Klaus smirked watching Stiles vamp speed to one of the girls as he sucked her dry. Elijah shook his head but none the less began drinking from the other girl but only enough to get his strength back and fed her his own blood before compelling her to forget it all and to go home. 

     After the girl left Stiles turned to Klaus, his face still vamped out. Niklaus looked at him with a raised eyebrow watching as Stiles's face went slowly back to his normal self. Not saying anything Stiles vamp sped out of the basement and out of the house. 

~~~~~~

      Stiles returned home, to Johns house, clenching his fist in anger but stopped when he looked up and seen that the pack was here. Stopping his his tracks he noticed they were looking at him shocked. "Stiles.." Scott breathed out before rushing up hugging him, Stiles let a small smile appear on his face as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Hey Scott." Stiles chuckled patting his back as they pulled apart. 

      "Mischief? He let you out of that box already?" Rebekah walked around the corner and leaned against the wall with a smile. "Bekah." Stiles vamp sped up to her before looking at her with confusion. "Why are you here?" 

     "She's been with us while you were gone." Allison answered, Stiles looked at Rebekah with a raised eyebrow. "Hope you've been playing nice sister." Stiles smirked and chuckled. "They obviously mean something to you Mieczyslaw, one of us Mikaelsons deserve happiness." Rebekah smiled sadly before she was gone. 

      Looking down with a sigh Stiles told the pack he was going to go upstairs and freshen up. 

~~~~~ 

        Stiles walked out of the bathroom dressed in fresh clothes, using the towel to rub his hair until it was only damp. "Hello Lydia." Stiles greeted her not even needing to look when he heard the door open. "Can we talk..." She asked quietly, turning around Stiles looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Of course, we can talk." Stiles sat on his bed and looked at her waiting for her to take a seat. 

     "What do you want to talk about?" Stiles asked her curiously, she turned her head and looked at him, her eyes showing that she was thinking of something to say, or at least how to say something. 

       "Your brother..." She trailed off, Stiles clenched his jaw looking away. "What about him?" Stiles asked. "The pack and I were talking while you were... gone, and Derek thinks he needs to be put dow-" Stiles's head snapped to Lydia, his expression showing he was pissed. 

     "None of you, will lay a hand on my family." Stiles seethed standing up.   
"He turned his back on you Stiles, he literally stabbed you." Lydia stated, Stiles shook his head. "He wasn't always like this." Stiles sighed looking down, confused Lydia stood up and walked over so she was standing in front of him. 

      "What do you mean?" She asked.

     "He use to be happy and cheerful, i looked up to him." He paused looking at Lydia who had furrowed brows in confusion. 

        "Our father was ruthless when it came to Niklaus, he beat him and always put him down." Lydia's eyes showed shock. "It didn't get any better, only worse, when he found out our mother had an affair with the alpha of a werewolf pack near by." Stiles paused. 

       "But after everything he's done to you and your siblings." Lydia trailed off shaking her head. "You still stand by him." She finished, looking up at Stiles. 

     "He's my brother Lydia. My siblings and myself made a promise to each other a thousand years ago we would always be there for each other." Stiles paused turning his head looking out the window where he seen Niklaus and Kol. 

       " _Always and Forever_." With a blink of an eye, the two were gone. 


	14. Chapter 14

While the two were standing in Stiles's room he heard the pack leave followed by the front door shutting. 

          Lydia looked at Stiles with a thoughtful look while he let out a sigh, looking back at her. 

Stiles sat back down on his bed motioning for Lydia to follow. 

      "Let me tell you a story." Stiles raised his hand and laid it on Lydias  face lightly, she looked at him confused but he just gave her a light smile. "It would be better if i just showed you." He told her with a light chuckle. (Play[ video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOexz2bYDCg&t=1s))

~~~~~ 

     Pulling his hand away and opening his eyes, Stiles watched as Lydia slowly opened her green eyes, looking at him shocked. "Your father was a dick." She stated, Stiles chuckled nodding. "Can't disagree Lyds." "My brother Niklaus was always known as the bastard son in our fathers eyes.." Stiles stated sadly. "And if you agree with Derek to have him killed, which is impossible might i add, then you will be on the losing side." Stiles ended, Lydia looked at him and swallowed thickly. 

      "And I refuse to see you get hurt Lydia." Stiles stated standing up brushing down his clothes. "I think Derek and I need to have a chat." With that Stiles was gone before Lydia could even open her mouth. 

~~~~~ 

      Arriving at Derek's loft, Stiles slammed the door open. "Derek!" Stiles shouted throughout the loft, Derek walked down the spiral stair case and looked at Stiles with raised eyebrows. "What?" He asked, Stiles glared at him with a clenched jaw and vamp sped up to him and pinned him against the wall. 

     "You think you can threaten my family?" Stiles growled out watching as Dereks face shifted and he growled at Stiles. "Your brother is a beast! He said it himself." "He's using our fathers words because thats all he knew practically! He abused my brother and shaped him into the monster he is today." Stiles growled back, Derek didn't back down though. 

     "He's killing innocent people, he's a beast whether because of your father of not ." Derek growled out lowly, Stiles's eyes shifted as he glared deeply into Derek's eyes but Derek finally got enough strength and pushed Stiles off him sending him back a few feet. "You know nothing of my family, my brother is the way he is because of Mikael!" Stiles shouted at Derek. 

     "He put a stake through your heart!" Derek tried to reason with the original. 

 Shaking his head, Stiles began speaking. "It's not the first time, and won't be the last. But if you lay a hand on my family." Stiles paused, now fully shifted with his fangs out as he spoke lowly with a slight growl to his voice. "I'll tear your heart out and shove it down your throat and make you choke on your last breath." 

    "Is that a threat?" Derek growled back, his blue eyes igniting. 

   "No Derek, it's a promise." Stiles paused vamp speeding to the door, turning back to Derek with his face back to normal. "And Mikaelson's always keep their promises." With that Stiles was gone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos/Share<3


End file.
